


【青濑人】故障发生

by alfalfalf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfalfalf/pseuds/alfalfalf
Summary: *cp：青眼白龙x海马濑人，看清楚是龙操人，不接受别点*R18G，血腥和死亡描写
Relationships: Blue Eyes White Dragon/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 26





	【青濑人】故障发生

海马濑人的视界里天地翻转，当后脑勺狠狠撞上地板时，他上下牙因为冲击撞在一起，紧接着被一股无法反抗的力量摁在地板上。他最忠诚的仆人将他放倒，利齿擦过皮肤，撕下包裹着文明人的黑色布料，蓝色的舌头滑过人类脆弱的皮肤，根根分明的倒刺沾满粘液，稍微起了一层保护的作用，但仍然像粗砂纸鞭挞。

“青眼——停下！”海马细长匀称的双手拼死抵着他的白龙，试图制止这犯上的暴行。听到指令，青眼立刻停下了，纹丝不动，却压得更紧了，她蜷缩起爪子，把那可以撕碎神的利刃对着自己，露出掌心的软肉，青眼全身被钢铁般的鳞片覆盖，像是穿着盔甲，只有关节处流出一点儿空隙供她活动关节。她蓝色的眼睛干净，灼灼地注视着濑人，另一方面，她小幅度地按压着身下的男人，歪着脑袋看着自己的主人。——龙也会踩奶么，海马在心里翻了个白眼，可他能去问谁，这世上可没有御龙手册这种东西，更没有人龙性爱指南。青眼自认为力度很小，乖巧地将尾巴夹在前后爪之间，轻轻地盖在海马腿上，可她如钢铁般的爪子仍然抵着海马的胸腹，贪恋着男人的柔软：那很痛，这对于青眼来说只是撒娇的力度，对于血肉之躯的濑人却如酷刑：他几乎感觉自己的肋骨要断了，尖锐的爪子隔着衣服，很疼——

海马勉强地伸出双手，抵着青眼强壮的前爪，微微推开一点，他趁着空隙一个翻身挣脱了青眼。他现在和青眼双手握着双爪，大眼瞪小眼，青眼的上睑像一把白色的刷子，快速眨了一下，然后，没有声带的龙发出短短的叫声，差点让海马濑人吓死：“呜——喵——”海马瞬间定在原地，若真有石化这一说法，那他现在已经化作一尊雕塑，晌久，他才回过神来，石像碎裂：“青眼，你——你是，是谁？！”海马濑人勃然大怒，“是哪个下流庸才给你装了这种插件，莫非是病毒入侵！”

然而青眼只是用她圆润的头部蹭着濑人的脸颊，继续发出一连串的介于奶猫啼哭和龙吼之间的撒娇声，舌尖舔着濑人的耳朵。

她是真的在高兴。而海马濑人很慌。

莫非是我和她相处太久，让她忘记了作为龙高贵的身份和举止？就一瞬间，他甚至开始构思青眼白龙野性教育基地这种东西，训练师海马濑人，不对……那样完全不会有成果吧。

就在他和青眼打闹期间，他们已经滚做一团，又回到了原点，濑人已经没力气了，他现在只能任由这麻烦的精灵将自己像破布条一样揉来揉去。他并不排斥，甚至笑了出来，为她淘气的举动，青眼的举动的原点仍是诚恳——在天地旋转中，恍惚间，谙熟全世界所有知识的天才少年的大脑闪过一个词：发情期。

即使是龙这般的精灵，他们也会交配，也有发情期的存在，现在这纯洁的灵魂陷入本能的冲动，仍然没有一丝污秽感。龙只有真挚这一种情绪。而青眼的发情对象正是濑人自己，他感受着她高热的气息，他自己不得不承认，在他们扭打的过程中，他体温逐渐升高，海马濑人喘着气，平日苍白的脸上泛红。他有反应了。

他的上衣已经被青眼的舌头和利齿扯碎，在过程中，他也受了皮肉伤，鲜血从细细的伤口里流出，有些是青眼锋利的鳞片导致。但他毫不在意，他感觉不到疼痛，涌出的血液是甘甜的，一如青眼第一次在他面前撕碎敌人时那般酣畅，成为他们并肩时的背景。至少现在，他只想同自己的至爱昏昏沉沉地滚到一起，这儿很安静，在这纯白的世界里，除了他们一人一龙的心跳外什么也没有。他下体硬得发痛，前端已经流出了些清液，被勒在紧身的裤子里，他试图翻身，去背着青眼缓解自己着狼狈的状况，却被青眼更敏锐地捕捉到动作。对，龙的五感灵敏，他的状况，他的气味，他下体糟糕地硬着和流出的液体，青眼不可能不知道。于是他看见她将自己的裤子撕碎，毫不费力地，她有点儿急躁的动作划伤了海马的大腿，她眯着眼，满足地舔舐着主人流出的血，还有他腿根间一片滑腻的清液。

海马叫着龙的名字，一手握着自己的勃起，他享受着他的仆人的服务，感受着她湿滑的舌头摩擦着自己一边将自己送上高潮。青眼温顺地将他的小腹舔干净，直到海马的呼吸减缓，他缓缓睁眼，只见青眼收起前爪，只用后爪站立着，露出了肚皮，海马濑人定睛一看，kc社长的理性再次受到挑战：青眼的下身冒出了一根他没见过的东西，外形与人类的阴茎相似，顶着海马的腹部。

青眼炫耀般晃动着那根东西，眨了眨眼，紧接着用那东西磨蹭起海马的已经软下来的阴茎。青眼的意思是，海马对着自己的龙眨了眨眼：她——她想说我也有这个么……面对自己最忠实的仆人像炫耀般翘起的那根东西，游走在常识边缘的超越者，海马濑人先生也迟疑了——青眼白龙不该是母的么？！在数十年后，当人类对卡牌妖怪的认知更深入后，才意识到，是的，这幻想种在数亿年前面对过少的数量，进化压力所迫，龙发展出了双性。不过现在，至少对于此刻的海马濑人来说：这不符合科学。

……可他被迫接受事实，他大喊着“是病毒入侵将高贵的你改造成这样的吗！可恶！我一定要让他付出代价！啊——青眼，等等……”，却无可阻拦地被白龙推倒，她骑在自己身上，用身下那和她全身同色的性器摩擦着他的小腹，摩擦着海马深色的性器。龙的阴茎比人类硬很多，体积几乎是海马的一倍，漂亮得像是大理石雕出来的，当海马伸手握住那东西，却仍然是肉的质感。她很高兴，发出一连串撒娇般的叫声，她前爪牢牢嵌入地面，弯折起胸部和长长的脖子贴在濑人胸口，尾巴因为濑人的回应欢快地摆动着。若是平时，挨上这尾巴的一鞭子，普通人早已血肉模糊，可是现在这尾巴却成为了她自我表达的工具。

她用那东西蹭着海马的腿根，然后她抵上了海马柔软的会阴处，顶撞了起来。

“等等！停下！”海马真的慌了，就算他知道自己有一些异常的性癖，可是……偶尔在睡梦中，他所期盼的是相反的场景啊！他从没想过，有一天，自己的龙会以下犯上，长出阴茎，更别说抵着自己的股间蓄势待发。

然而这位以决断力闻名的大公司社长反应迅速，他抱住青眼的脑袋，双腿一夹，青眼就像得到指令般停了下来，这场荒唐性事继续与否，青眼将得到惩罚还是奖赏，这决定权，完全掌握在海马手里。

海马吻着白龙，从她的眼角开始，一点一点儿往下：但是有什么不好的呢，他缓缓睁开眼，如果这就是青眼所期盼的话——

在这虚幻的电子空间里，谁都有做梦的权力，包括他的龙，他的骄傲，他的爱人，他的家人。

青眼进来了。但对于海马，这过程可没有一点余裕，完全是酷刑，海马感觉自己下身被撕裂了，疼痛，疼痛，没有边际的疼痛随着青眼的深入炸开，把他的肌肉，内脏全都撕得乱七八糟。他双眼翻白，浑身冷汗，大张的嘴里只发出了抽气声，却没有发出一声惨叫，他担心吓到青眼——龙对主人的声音敏感，甚至在平时战斗中，他发出普通的呻吟，青眼都会关切而焦急地护住他——可现在不行，他已经决心给青眼一次任性的机会。但他们的情况实在不乐观，青眼根本把握不好力量——对她而言已经极为轻柔，对人类的肉体却是残暴，濑人几乎以为，有把尖刀捅进了自己的身体里，被主人握着，旋转着，一小块一小块地剜去肉，分离皮和肉，分离肉和骨，挑出血管刺破，把肉身的界线粉碎，搅拌成一滩没有价值的腐肉。

可这也太过了，他想，扯了扯嘴角，他自嘲地想：真不愧是你，海马濑人。即使他们在虚拟中，这最新的技术，对于大脑和神经系统有着极大的负担，由于使用深度刺激技术，最真实的梦的体验都会如实地传回大脑，再投射到躯体的感觉神经上，如此的折磨，即使回到现实中也会有长时间的幻痛，可你还安然自若，任由事态发展？

液体涌了出来，温热的血顺着他的腿根流出，腥味更浓郁了。男人的后穴即使再怎么扩张，也不可能容下异种生物的阴茎。海马濑人一辈子经历过许多次性爱，暴力，惩罚，疼痛，几乎都是又这些东西构成的，他在不知不觉中养成了奇异的爱好，只有疼痛，唯有疼痛能让他意识到自己正活着，能让他燃烧，在濒死的幻觉中燃起生的欲望。爱，欲望，死，恐惧，交织着构成海马濑人的肉与骨。若他现在正在现实中，遭遇到这种程度的肢体损伤和出血量，估计他已经濒死，可是他在虚拟中，死只是一场梦的结束，神经电流共鸣的终止，甜美的痛苦，让仍然在生之中受苦的人获得一次短暂的休眠。

他抱着青眼，青眼的呼吸渐重，鼻息里还是舒畅和依赖。濑人看着正在兴头上的她，漂亮的她，又闭上了眼，继续敞开自己接受酷刑。他爱她，青眼她自己的方式爱着濑人，另一个种族、物种……她什么都不是，脱离这造梦机器，她就只是一张安静的纸片。就像现在，她和濑人唯一的接触方式是在这虚拟空间。濑人将他的意识上载，他的精神潜入虚拟中，在这太虚幻境中，唯触摸彼此的意志是真实的。他的双手触摸到他的挚爱，感受着实体的分量压着他，白龙凝视着他，蓝色的眼球宛如水晶球般透彻，其下的巩膜漾着彩。他回望着自己的龙，任凭浅蓝落入深蓝，那是他的龙，只会沉迷于他，只会爱上他，只会因为他而陷入这种……癫狂、或者说是——故障。海马濑人知道，他和青眼一定是故障了，在他心里的某个地方，扭曲了一个角，让他只能对这异种生物产生欲望；而青眼也有问题：龙应当是高傲的，冷若冰霜的，人类不过是无法向彼此袒露的可悲生物，两脚立于地面的野心家，龙应当为难他们，拷问他们，把他们当成蝼蚁。可是青眼自愿地成为了濑人的奴隶，不吝啬地表达着爱慕。不仅如此，男人心里清楚：他们是彼此的奴隶。

濑人配合着青眼的动作，伸出舌头舔上龙的舌头，一对恋人在无人处接吻，交换心照不宣的秘密。他抚摸着她的眼睛，这高贵的生物仍然纯洁，她小心地舔舐着濑人的脸颊，沾湿了他的头发，品尝着男人身上流淌着的痛苦。濑人是融化的蜜，他弓起的腰背和被他压在嗓子里的呻吟一样，痛苦而含蓄——他不敢叫出声，他不敢让青眼停下，他甚至害怕青眼会自行终止这场错误的梦，他笑了，同往常一样大笑起来，他吻着青眼：我的青眼白龙！这是只有你才能享有的殊荣，你能够得到你最想要的，而我亦然，死于你（卡）之下！

不用看他也清楚自己的状况有多惨，肠子一定完蛋了，器官损伤，腹腔里温热，或许青眼阴茎上某个尖锐的地方早就搅烂了大动脉，出血量越来越大，就连故障了的青眼也开始感到男人异常，想要停下——

“不准停！”男人大笑，狂喜者怒吼。他的手已经凉了，意识模糊，只有黑色的雨点砸在他脸上。青眼浑身是血，他的血，他贴在龙的身上，用自己的血暖身，“继续，不准停！青眼白龙，我的骄傲，我最忠诚的仆人啊！”他说，“就现在，降下你的威严，给予我最后一击吧！”

等海马的意识复苏，他一睁眼，眼前已是漆黑的体验舱。他醒来，不出所料，腹腔和下体传来的痛苦无比真实，他是真的在痛着，没有伤口，没有流血，只有神经残留着痛觉。他躺在舱里，他笑着，瞪着头盔中的黑暗，瞳孔缩成一个点，凝视着视网膜残留下来的像：白龙浑身带血，贯穿了他，他大笑着在挚爱之龙臂弯里射了出来，然后视界转黑，深深跌入死亡。

故障落幕。


End file.
